fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
MajesticPC - Episode 4 / Transcript
That evening in Marmalade Café… Akino : Here! Himeji’s tea is served! Himeji : Thank you! (sipped the tea) Delicious… Yuuji : Himeji! Didn’t you say you come to help? Himeji : No, I said I come to have tea. Yuuji : You… Himeji : I cannot be seen in public wearing apron. That is so un lady like. No offense. Sakura : Akino! Where is the broom? Akino : Ah! Wait, wait! Akino went to Sakura inside the kitchen and give her the broom. Akino : Hey, Sakura. Sakura : Hm? Akino : Don’t you think we must tell Himeji about this Pretty Cure thing? Sakura : Perhaps… It feels bad keeping a secret from her… Rosa : No! You cannot! Sakura : Rosa! Ventus : You can never tell anyone about this! Sakura : You’re right… Yuuji : Akino! I need help here! Akino : Yes! Akino and Sakura went back outside. Sakura sweep the dirty floor while Akino take the orders. Futo : Eh? Otosaka? You work here? Yuuji : Daichi! Hino and Hyuuga too! What are you doing? Futo : Well, we’re trying some cakes in here. Asahi : But, Futo actually here too— Futo : Shut up! See ya, Otosaka! Yuuji : Okay… Sakura : (stand next to Yuuji) Aren’t they Daichi Futo-kun, Hyuuga Asahi-kun and Hino Gin-kun? You know them? Yuuji : We’re in the same baseball club. Akino : Strange… Sakura : What is? Akino : Well, no. Mostly our customers are females, even males usually come with their wife or daughter or girlfriend or girl friends. I think this is the first time I saw guys coming here alone. Yuuji : Ah! The guy named Futo walked to the table Himeji sat in. Futo : Azayaka-san? Himeji : (turned) Hm? - Opening Song - Himeji : Who are you? Futo : Ah! I’m Daichi Futo from class A. Himeji : Daichi-kun? What do you need? Futo : Eh… There’s something I need to ask you. Himeji : What is it? Futo : I… I really like you! Please go out with me! Sakura messed her writing, Yuuji pressed the wrong number and Akino dropped the tray. Sakura, Akino, Yuuji : Sorry. Himeji : Go out? Futo : Yes, I really like you since the first year. Please go out with me! Himeji stared at him and put her cup down. Himeji : Sorry, I can’t go out with you. Futo : Eh? Why? Is it because you didn’t know me? Himeji : No. Futo : Then why? I’ll make you really happy! Himeji : Because I didn’t like you that way. Yuuji hold his laugh as Futo shocked by rejected. Futo nodded and leave with his friends. Himeji : Aki, I need to go home now. Akino : Ah! Okay. See you tomorrow. Himeji : See ya, Saku! Yuuji! Sakura : Bye! After Himeji get out and the café is already closed. Yuuji laughed hard. Sakura & Akino : Y-Yuuji…? Yuuji : Did you see his face? So funny! Sakura : Yuuji! That’s rude! Akino : I should admit that was funny though… Sakura : Akino too?! Yuuji : (calmed down) But, even before Himeji answered I already know her answer. Akino : Yes. Her answer are always the same. Sakura sat down after finished moping the floor. Sakura : But Himeji is amazing… Many people really like her and confessed by many people. Akino : True. I would never get a guy to do so to me! Sakura : Me too… (sighed) The phone rang and Akino went to pick it up. Sakura : Yuuji, do you have someone you like? Yuuji : Someone I like? Sakura : Like a crush or something… Yuuji : Me? I do! Sakura : EH?! Yuuji : Why do you look so shocked? Sakura : I can’t believe it! You never tell us! Yuuji : Then why? Don’t you girls have secrets from me too? Sakura : Well… perhaps… Who is she? Yuuji : Secret! Akino : Sakura! Yuuji! We’re done. Thanks for your help! Sakura : Yes! Yuuji : Leave it to us! The next day… Kurumi : Azayaka-san! I heard you rejected Daichi-kun from class A yesterday! Himeji : How do you know? (confused) Mako : Daichi-kun seemed pretty sad and his friend told the whole class. We just happen to hear it. Kurumi : Then? Then? Is it true? Himeji : Yes, yes. I rejected him. Kurumi : Really? Why? Himeji : I didn’t like him. Akino : Hurry Sakura! Sakura : Wait up Akino! Akino : We’re going to be late! Ventus and Rosa are gone behind remember to search fro them later! Sakura and Akino opened the door heaved from breath. Both : We made it… Kurumi : Why do you hurry? Akino : We’re late, obviously! Mako : Soyokaze-san, Hanano-san, it’s still 30 minutes until the bell rings. Both : EH?! Akino : Sakura! You said we’re really late! Sakura : Sorry! I must’ve mistaken the time! Akino : I’m the stupid one! Sakura : Sorry… Yuuji : Himeji! (walk towards her) Himeji : What’s wrong? Yuuji : Uh… Someone’s looking for you… Himeji, Kurumi, Mako, Sakura and Akino peeked and see Daichi Futo’s friends. Himeji walk out to them. Himeji : Who are you guys? Asahi : I’m Hyuuga Asahi from Class A. Gin : And I’m Hino Gin from the same class. Himeji : Ah, you both were with Daichi-kun yesterday. Asahi : Yes. Himeji : Then? Why? Gin : (looked at Asahi) Please, consider Futo’s confession to you. Himeji : Sorry but I can’t. Asahi : Why? Why don’t you just try it and who knows what could happen! Himeji : Sorry, I rejected him. Gin : (sighed) No use, huh? Asahi : No use. Himeji : What is? Asahi : Futo really like Azayaka-san since first year. Gin : He always try to keep it from others until now. Asahi : He gather all his courage to confess yesterday. Himeji : I see. I appreciate his feelings, but I don’t feel that way. Please tell him that. Gin : Got it! Sorry for intruding, Azayaka-san. Gin and Asahi leaves to their class and Himeji walk back inside, finding everybody in her class staring at her. Himeji : What? Sakura : Himeji is so cool… Ken : Isn’t that a bit harsh? Yuuji : As expected, Himeji! Himeji : Shut up! (walk back to her seat) Sakura : But Himeji, Why don’t you just accept it? Go with the flow and you may like him later. Himeji : If I do that it means I’m toying his feelings to me. Kurumi : Azayaka-san is as cool as ever! The time passed and their next lesson is PE. Everybody change into their sport uniform and head to the field. Yuuji : Sakura! You won’t faint like last week right? Sakura : That’s rude! I won’t! Yuuji : Okay, okay. Just don’t make me carry you like last time. Sakura : Huh? Wait, Yuuji! Yuuji : Hm? Sakura : Could it be… You’re the one who carry me from the track field? Yuuji : Isn’t that obvious? Sakura : I see… Thank you! Yuuji : (blushed a little) Eh… yes. No problem. Sakura walked to Akino and Himeji who waited with other girls. Akino : Why? Sakura : Nothing! What are we doing today? Himeji : Soccer… (looked down) Kurumi : What’s wrong, Azayaka-san? Akino : Himeji hates soccer… Sakura : Be patient Himeji… just this once… Yuuji : Sakura! Do the girls want to play first or not? Sakura : I don’t know… Hey— Himeji : Last! We’ll play last! You boys go play for as long as you want! Sakura : Himeji… Akino : Let’s just sit and chat… Sakura : By the way, Akino. Do you have any practice after school? Akino : No. Many people are sick in the team, including the coach and Ayane… Sakura : I see… Himeji? Himeji : I’m free. Why? Sakura : (bow) Please go to this dumpling shop with me! Akino : Okay. Himeji : I’m in. Why do you begged to much? Sakura : Well, I don’t know the way... and my allowance is not until tomorrow… Akino : I knew it… Suddenly somebody walked to them. Jo : Azayaka-san? Himeji : Iruka-kun? What? Jo : Can I talk for a moment? Akino : Then… we’ll leave you two alone… (pulling Sakura to go somewhere) Himeji : (stood) Why? Jo : I know you just rejected Daichi Futo, but please! Go out with me! I like you. Himeji : Why do you like me? Jo : Azayaka-san is really cool, like a princess. That makes me want to protect you. Himeji : Sorry, I can’t go out with you. Jo : Why? Is it because I’m in the soccer club? Himeji : Huh? Jo : I know you hate soccer. If that bothers you, I… I’ll quit soccer! Himeji : (shocked) Don’t quit soccer. I don’t want to be the person who get in the way of what you like or your dreams. Jo : Then? Himeji : I can’t go out with you. For protection, I have Albert and my friends by my side. Jo : I see… Then can I ask you something? Himeji : What? Jo : Azayaka-san, do you ever really fell in love for a person? Himeji : (quiet for a moment) Why do you ask? Jo : To know why you rejected all boys who ever confessed to you. Himeji : (turned back) I had, but it hurts. Jo : I see. Before you leave (grabbed something from his pocket) here. Himeji turned and saw a yellow jewel on Jo’s hand. Jo : I know you rejected me, but I want to give this to you. Himeji : What is this? (picked it up and smiled) Pretty. Jo : My uncle is a geologist and one day he found this jewel in an underground cave. He gave it to me and told me that I can give this to somebody. Himeji : Why do you give it to me then? Jo : Let me see… I guess the color really suits you. And the first person I think about to give to back then is Azayaka-san. Himeji : I see. This jewel is pretty… Thank you. Jo : Sure! What are friends for? Kurumi : Azayaka-san! Where are you from? Mako : Another rejection? Himeji : Yes. Meanwhile in destroyed High Sky Kingdom… Yukai : Stupid! You said you can but you can’t! Rei : Shut up, kid! There’s a new Pretty Cure! Yukai : There is one or there is not, just capture them! Rei : What? Like you could do it! Yukai : I could! Rei : Really? Didn’t you run last time? Yukai : I didn’t! Rei : But! The new pretty cure uses the power of wind! Yukai : Then what about that?! Rei : Her power could purify my ghost Parasites! Yukai : Then use another trick, old man! Echo : (bangs the table) Shut up. Rei : What? You never even get out of this place. Yukai : He’s right! Echo : I was just about to. Yukai : Tsk! You’ll ended up the same as us anyways. Echo : What did you say? Rei : Cut it out! You better destroy them! Echo : Of course. Yukai : You got pretty high confidence! Echo : Shut up kid. Yukai : I’m not a kid! Rei : (punched Yukai away) The pink cure uses the power of flowers while the green one uses wind. Cure Garden and Cure Zephyr. Echo : What about Cure Blizzard? Rei : She only seen battling once, when Cure Garden appeared. Echo : After that? Rei : She has not been seen again. Echo : I see. Then, I’ll leave. Rei : Take care! Yukai : Oi! Wait! Tsk! I hate adults! - Eyecatch - Jo washed his face after the soccer game. He’s pretty disappointed when rejected by Himeji. He remembered what she said, she liked a guy before. He envied the guy Himeji liked before. Jo : (to himself) It must be nice for that guy… Echo : I know right… Jo : (turned) Who? Echo : Show me your deepest thought… (she zoomed in and hear his voice) Give yourself to jealousy! Go! Parasite! Echo shot a bullet to him and create a massive Parasite. She was about to walk back when she heard something behind the trees. She checked and smiled mischievously. Coach : Okay! This is the girls turn! Himeji : I hate this… Akino : (laughed) Hang in there Himeji… Yuuji : Sorry, Himeji! Aoyama’s feet got hurt and we don’t have spare players… Himeji : You better treat my lunch later! Yuuji : Yes, yes… Coach : Soyokaze! Split into two teams while I take my drink, please! Akino : Yes! Everyone stood in line and count! Yuuji : Anybody seen Jo? Mako : Azayaka-san, have you seen Iruka-kun? Himeji : I don’t know… Echo : Are you looking for this guy? Everybody turned to a lady stood in a tree branch with Jo’s body floating. Sakura : Who are you?! Echo : If this person is your friend, too bad. He’s lifeless. (dropped him to the ground) Yuuji : Jo! Echo : Move away! Parasite! A parasite jumped from above and stood next to the tree. Echo : Tsk. Too many humans… Which one of you are the Pretty Cures? Sakura : Who are you?! Why do you have to disturb us! Echo : My name is Echo, I’ll destroy the Pretty Cures for the sake of Diabolos. Parasite, destroy them all. Akino : Everyone get back into the building! (Everybody ran as the parasite walk towards them) Himeji : (spotted Jo and ran to his body) Iruka-kun! Wake up! Sakura : Himeji! Run! Himeji : No! Iruka-kun is a friend of mine! Echo : Friend? A friend you just rejected earlier? Himeji : (gasped) Echo : If you rejected him, it’s the same as telling him to never be friends with you, girl. Sakura : Akino! Akino nodded. - Cure Garden & Zephyr transform - Cure Garden kicked the Parasite while Cure Zephyr punched it. Echo : You finally showed up. Himeji : Sa…ku? A…ki? Cure Zephyr : Sorry for keeping this from you, Himeji. Himeji : You both are Pretty Cures?! Cure Garden : Himeji, please take care of him for a minute. Himeji : Wait! Cure Garden and Zephyr leaped and fight the parasite, leaving Himeji speechless. She watched the fought the Parasites until they both caught by it. Himeji : Sakura! Akino! Echo : What can a girl like you do? You got no power. Himeji : But… Echo : Let me tell you this, that guy has become this Parasite because of you. Himeji : (gasped) Because of me? Echo : Yes… You rejected him, making him jealous of the guy you used to like. I pull him to the darkness and this happens. Himeji : That’s not true! (walked closer to the Parasite) Cure Garden : Himeji…? Rosa : Sakura! Stella felt a strong urge and we bring her here! Cure Zephyr : Stella? Ventus : Stella is our friend and the fairy of summer! Cure Garden : Where is she? Rosa : We lost her when she followed her own sense! Cure Zephyr : EH?! Rosa : The last thing we saw is she flew to this place. Ventus : Then we feel a Parasite and found you! Cure Garden : Can’t it be… Echo : What is not true? Himeji : What you said might be right, I rejected him. Echo : See? I told— Himeji : But, I never say I would never unfriend him. I may never see him that way, but I’ll always see him as a friend. Echo : But you broke his heart, you make him like this. Himeji : No. You make him like this. I know, deep down Iruka-kun will never give himself to jealousy. You’re the one who force him, old hag! Echo : O-Old hag?! Himeji : I may only sees him as a friend, but if you’re going to corrupt everybody like him, I’ll protect them! Echo : Protect? You can’t even help your friends. Wait, are they even your friends? Cure Zephyr : What?! Echo : You’ve been close friends for years and yet, they share a secret that you didn’t know. Cure Garden : Himeji! Don’t listen to her! Himeji : I won’t listen to you, Old hag! Echo : What did you just call me?! Himeji : I won’t because my best friends told me too. I may not have the power like theirs and I know why they didn’t tell me about this whole thing. They just want to protect me. Then, I’ll help them to protect everybody else! Echo : You got a big mouth. You cannot do anything but watch and weep. Himeji : I know. But as long as there are hope, I’ll believe in them! Suddenly a yellow light surrounding her body. She gasped and looked around. Cure Garden : I knew it… Ventus : Ah! Stella! Himeji : W-what? Stella : I finally found you! Himeji : Ghost?! Stella : No! I’m Stella, the fairy of summer! Himeji : Fairy? A yellow spark created from their hearts. Stella : Yes! I’m your bonded fairy. You’re one of the Pretty Cures we’ve been looking for. Himeji : Me? Stella : Your strong will to protect and help everybody is what triggers your power. Then, the spark disappeared and a Royal Headphone formed and fell to her hands. Himeji : This…? Stella : That is a Royal Headphone! Use it to transform using your Majestic Jewel. Himeji : What jewel…? Stella : Eh?! Don’t tell me you lost the yellow jewel?! Himeji : Ah! (took it out from her pocket) This? Stella : Yes! Thank goodness… Himeji : But, this jewel is given by Iruka-kun. Then it could be a mistake. Stella : No. Fate is what brings that jewel to you. Anybody who hold that jewel will have a flesh of image of the real owner of the jewel. Himeji : That’s why… Stella : Now hurry and transform! Himeji : Transform…? (stared at the jewel) Will I able to protect my friends with this? Stella : Yes! - Cure Radiance Transformed - Echo : What?! Ventus : Cure Radiance! Rosa : We found her! Cure Radiance : Wow… How many does this outfit cost? Stella : You’re asking that…? Echo : Pretty Cure of light? Cure Radiance jumped and blinded the Parasite with sun light and he let go Cure Garden and Cure Zephyr. Cure Radiance : You both okay? Cure Garden : Of course! Cure Zephyr : Thank you! Echo : A new pretty cure? Parasite! Destroy them all! The parasite rolled into a ball and chase them. They run away while the Parasite still chasing. Echo : You cannot win by avoiding it! Cure Zephyr : What should we do? Cure Radiance : For starters, we should make it stop from moving around. Cure Garden : I know! Then they split into three different paths and the Parasite chased to Cure Garden’s path. Cure Garden : EH?! Why does it has to be me?! Rosa : Hang in there Garden! Suddenly, Cure Zephyr jumped in front of the Parasite and pushed a strong wind in opposite way with the Parasite. The Parasite stopped rolling because of the wind. Cure Zephyr : Radiance! From behind, Cure Radiance is prepared to attack. - Radiance Beam Attack - Cure Garden : You did it! (hugs Radiance) Echo : Really? Suddenly, another ball Parasite appeared from the ground. Cure Zephyr : One more?! Cure Radiance glanced behind the Parasite and saw Daichi Futo’s body lifeless near a bush. Cure Radiance : You--! Cure Blizzard : Pretty Cure! Blizzard Shiver! A blast of ice shot to the Parasite from behind and purify it in an instant. Echo : N-no way… (looked around) Where is she? Cure Blizzard jumped from above and stood in front of them. Cure Blizzard : I’m here. Echo : You… Cure Blizzard. Cure Blizzard : Right. Echo : (gasped) Cure Blizzard : You— Echo : (smiled) Well, this could be a really good report. Echo disappeared to the sky and everything restored as new. Cure Blizzard : Nice to meet you, Cure Radiance. I’m Cure Blizzard. Cure Radiance : You too… Stella : Blizzard! Cure Blizzard : Stella! Are you okay? Rosa and Ventus told me they lost you. Stella : Sorry… but yes! I’m fine! Cure Blizzard : That’s good. You stay with Cure Radiance from now, okay? Stella : Yay! (hugs Radiance) I’ll be in your care! Cure Radiance : Me too! Cure Blizzard : Then, good work. (walked back) Cure Garden : Ah, wait! Cure Blizzard : What? Cure Garden : Blizzard, you’re human right? Everybody there stared at her for a second. Rosa : What kind of question is that?! Cure Blizzard : Of course I am… (sighed) Cure Garden : Then, can you tell us your real name? Rosa, Ventus and Stella looked at each other. Cure Garden : We’ll start with us! They back to their normal self except Cure Blizzard. Sakura : I’m Hanano Sakura! Akino : Soyokaze Akino! Himeji : Azayaka Himeji. Cure Blizzard : (looked at her then looked straight back) I cannot tell you that. Sakura : Why? We’re friends. Cure Blizzard : No we’re not! I… don’t deserve anybody to be my friend… Cure Blizzard jumped and left. She stopped on a dark narrow alley. She took out a silver bracelet and looked at it. She grasp it and a single tear dropped from her eye. Back at school… Sakura & Akino : Sorry, Himeji! (bowed) Himeji : Why? Sakura : We’re sorry for keeping this from you. Akino : We want to tell you, but— Himeji put her finger on her lips. Himeji : I know. You guys don’t want to put me in danger, right? Sakura and Akino smiled. Himeji also smiled. Sakura : Then! Let’s tell Himeji about everything while we eat dumplings! Himeji : It’s not even lunch time yet, Saku… Sakura : You’re right… Akino : Now we just need to continue our PE lesson— Himeji : I refuse! They laughed as they walked back inside the school. A guy in hoodie and shades looking at them from the rooftop of one of the buildings at school. Guy : You could’ve try to accept them as your friend…sister. They seemed like nice girls. Nix : Are we done here? Guy : Yup. The guy removes his glasses and stood. Tsubasa : Let’s go back. - Ending Song - Category:Transcripts Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Transcripts